


Daydreaming Beneath the Sea

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Lee Crane thinks about his relationship with his lover, Lt.Commander Chip Morton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming Beneath the Sea

Sometimes it’s so damned hard.  
Watching him, seeing him, wanting him,  
Without being able to touch.  
Without acknowledging what lies between us.

Watching him during our time on duty  
As he works at the chart table.  
Bending over, deep in concentration,  
Working the slide rule as he plots our course.

Looking through the periscope, arms draped over the handles,  
Watching his elegant body as he makes a circuit of the island,  
Seeing his long-fingered hands grasping the microphone  
As he passes my orders on to the crew.

But my mind is far away, imagining, remembering.  
Remembering him naked under me, bending over my bunk.  
Opening himself to me, sheathing me  
As I drive us both on to ecstasy

Remembering those long and talented fingers  
Grasping my cock, stroking me  
As he sucks my balls out through my cock.  
His strong arms holding me as the storm passes

Ah, daydreams.  
They’ll have to tide me over  
Until I can make him mine again.  
Until we can love each other freely

I force my mind back to duty,   
Trying to ignore the draw of the man beside me  
As he goes about his duties.  
My second-in-command, my heart, my soul

And then our eyes meet, and I find myself lost in the  
Blue depths that welcome me.  
They send me a message of love, of promise.  
And I am content.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings 5 (StraightUp Press). Editor, Kathy Agel


End file.
